


Despair Row

by Hawkflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Groping, Suggestive Themes, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He exchanged it, the list of those on their way to despair, who hadn't had the good fortune to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Row

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating writing a multi-chap for these two. If you would like to see it comment or something so I know there's interest for it.
> 
> Warning: suggestive themes, underage content (to a small degree, but if you're reading this what did you expect?)

_Tokiko Kitagawa_

_Manami Enoki_

_Ai Kita_

_Isamu Goto_

_Kaito Ooka_

His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he read over the last few names he had just added to the list, from the group Shirokuma had just saved from the fires of hell on the surface streets to bring them down to the hideout he was in charge of.

That was all, right? He didn't have the time to get to know them and figure out the names of their siblings and other family neighbors. Not right now anyway. He could add them to the next list though, and in their appropriate places as well.

Well then, this would have to do for today.

Haiji hit the _Print_ key on the keyboard, turning to watch as the machine drew up half a dozen pages of the new residents here and their families, where they were likely to be found... whatever information he had been able to scrounge up from the family members in his compound; except the children of course. Almost all of them were wearing those damn monokuma helmets, being a menace to the society that had existed in this city just a few days ago.

There were a few without them, though...

Haiji took the stack of papers from the machine, sliding them under his jacket before even taking a step outside his office, locking it afterwards. He didn't need anyone seeing what was on that machine, not that he had left the list on the screen. All it would do is cause a panic and he knew that wasn't something those kids wanted. They were waiting for something; he wasn't sure what and _she_ didn't seem to know the details either.

But it hardly mattered. As long as he used the back exit no one would know he left the hiding place, going to the surface behind a bunch of old buildings without a direct route to a street, as the odd little courtyard didn't lead anywhere. It was walled in by the buildings surrounding it, not that it stopped her from just jumping out a window to reach him, and more importantly the list she had come for.

"Give it here." He heard Kotoko's voice, but didn't see her. Haiji glanced to the window she usually came through, looking one more window over before finding her in the east building. Though, she was still _in_ the building.

He took a step back to make sure she couldn't grab the papers from him in some way. She had done it before, leaving him without his payment for his services and he wasn't going to let that happen again. It just wasn't part of this agreement between the two of them.

Kotoko glared at him from her spot in the open window for a few moments before dropping down with a sigh. "I don't have the time for this-" she cut herself off with an uncharacteristic squeak when Haiji had hurried toward her, not about to waste any time if she was actually short on it like she said.

Haiji slipped his one good arm down her left side, hand curling beneath her buttocks to raise her up in the air, so he could press her small warm body against his chest. He dipped his head down now that she was actually in an accessible position for him, pushing her bright pink hair out of the way with his cheek before nuzzling the side of her neck.

Even while he did this she had regained some semblance of her composure, hands struggling to reach under his jacket to retrieve the papers she needed from him. So the Warriors of Hope could grab the family members that were left behind and torture them to death in that room, broadcasting it so everyone in the hideout could see.

As if he was going to let her grab them and slither out of his arms so soon. His hand squeezed her ass, causing her to jump in his arms, hands losing their placing on his chest, sliding away from the papers as she slid up his body for a moment before falling back into his waiting hand. Before Kotoko could begin to move again - she was _always_ trying to grab those damn papers from him - he bit down on her neck, earning a shout before Kotoko spoke, "Not so high up, Haiji."

Her words were followed by a groan, and he smirked before bending his head down further, to nibble at her collarbone. He could feel her body tremble slightly against him as he fought to move the fabric of her dress down with his teeth. Damn those Monokuma machines to hell for having crippled his one arm. If they hadn't done that he wouldn't be struggling with this stupid frilly dress now, he-

Kotoko moved her hands up, pushing the neckline down further and he latched onto the skin beneath her clothing, the top of her still-developing breast. Haiji bit down on the flesh there, savoring the gasp that came from Kotoko as his teeth broke the surface of her smooth supple skin. There was a hint of iron on his lips, of the blood that would be spilled later today as Kotoko managed to grab the papers from his jacket; but he didn't care. As long as he had these moments with her he couldn't care less about the rest of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the pairing and just read this, then stay away from it. Go read something you do like instead of wasting time. (That's just common sense) Don't harass my readers in the comment section, your b.s. will get deleted.


End file.
